A Rare Gift
++ Command Facilities ++ At the top of the Decagon are the command facilities, a series of security stations, war rooms, communication centers, debriefing facilities and exterior weapon control nodes. The topmost "ring" hallway and the floor just below it, the area has a clear view of the sky from the ironglass dome in the ceiling of the base. With just a guard wall rising to mid-height on most mechs on the left, the view of the interior Grand Hall is almost bird's eye. To the left are guarded bulkhead doors to the various command centers. Security is tight, with triorian guards posted at the entrances, exits and elevators, as this is where the most sensitive data and highest military and security officers on the planet work. Opulent quarters for them are set up just below. Here the cladding of the walls, floors and ceiling are silvers, golds and blues, reflecting the colors of government and of the Primes. Prowl is working round the clock as per usual, overseeing investigations and patrol routes, training cadets, filing documents, and staying in communication with various contacts across the board. As of the moment, he's just finished giving another incredibly boring training seminar on the proper handling of state-issued ammunition. Everyone in attendance has filed out, and he's just finished gathering his things to return to his office. Arcee arrives, limping slightly from a blast injury. She heads over to a console to 'sign in' to the repair bay, but doesn't head over there just yet as she has other things to do first. A superficial injury just doesn't take priority over a debriefing, far as she's concerned. In the meantime, she checks her weapons in to the armory room. And just down the hallway from Prowl is the newly recruited Autobot Rung, dragging behind him a wagon like transport with wobbly wheels that's stacked to the brim with various boxes filled with the strangest looking knick knacks any mech may have seen. Due to his slight frame, the psychiatrist is having a bit of trouble--not just with lack of physical strength but also directionally. The Decagon is a big building and he has gotten a little turned around--he still can't figure out where the troop quarters are. His optics are glued to the map of the Decagon he picked from the lobby, which is why he doesn't see Arcee and accidentally bumps right into her. "Oh, sorry," he mumbles, his optics still gazing intently at the map in his hand servo. Prowl finishes gathering up the presentation materials and leaves the projector room. He starts back toward the office wing, but notices Rung dragging along an extremely old fashioned carrier. Presumably, it's already been checked for anything that might be against protocol. He also notices Arcee, who looks as if she's been injured slightly. But not too badly. He sighs and assigns some drones to help Rung with the load. "Arcee, why don't you show Rung here to the barracks." "Hm?" Both Rung's soft apology and Prowl's voice get Arcee's attention momentarily off of what she was going to include in her debriefing. She stares at Rung for a long moment, then looks at Prowl with some surprise (as if it's still registering to her that this is, in fact, Rung and not some very convincing lookalike). Then she looks back over at Rung, and smiles brightly. "It's YOU!" she exclaims happily, immediately scooping him up in a big hug. "Oh, I can't believe it!!" Rung is scooped up into a massive hug by Arcee with much initial surprise. Then he realizes it's Arcee and is delighted! "A-Arcee? I didn't know you were an Autobot!" He hugs her back tightly. "How have you been? It has been so long! I am equally surprised to see you here." He lets go of her after a moment, and looks at her, optics bright. "Look at you! You've changed--for the better. I'm so glad to have finally run into you." Prowl watches the happy reunion, not having had any idea they had been previously acquainted. Well, all the better, it's good that they get along. He nods and starts to walk away. "I see that you already know each other. That's...good, I suppose. Since that's the case, Arcee I would have you show him around." "Oh, likewise," Arcee tells Rung. Then, she seems to remember something. The very last time she saw him -- what was he trying to tell her? Wasn't he trying to tell her *not* to get involved with the Autobots? She could have sworn they had THAT conversation, because he was pretty adamant about that. So...so now, here he was. What a strange turn of events. She'd have to find out what happened to change his mind! Looking over at Prowl, she nods. "Sure, no problem. Are you going to be around here for a little while? I have a few things to report." She shifts her weight to her other leg, then fiddles around a bit with the knee joint on her damaged leg. "There's a lot to see in this place," she tells Rung as she tests her weight on the adjusted knee-joint. "I had a little altercation on the way back here, so this won't be a rushed tour." Arcee will notice though, that Rung looks tired. And not just tired because he had just been lugging a wagon full of belongings. Tired in the sense that he's worn down--physically and mentally. He offers her a weak smile. "Yes, I'm going to try to get settled in." He notices her damaged leg and looks concerned. "You should get that looked at," he says, "and there is no rush. You may be wondering why I am here," he says, practically reading her mind, "and you'll have to thank Prowl, for bearing with me through my supposed death and bringing me back to civilization after being lost and away for so long. He has taken special care to give me the option of redemption should I choose it, and as you can see, eventually I did, his kindness and patience bore fruit." He smiles weakly again. Prowl examines Arcee's damaged leg. "Hn. Well if you don't feel up to it, go ahead and see to your repairs first. I can show him to the troop quarters." he offers. The officer shakes his head at Rung's compliments. "Like I said, don't thank me. We needed someone like you in the ranks." He doesn't get why Rung is such a fan of him. There aren't many people who feel the same way. "I'll be good to walk on it -- casing got cracked. I spotted Blast Off in Nyon, and he was with this...absolutely out of his processor-mad mech...Blast Off was actually fairly peaceful, but this mech he was with came after me like a berserker with pincer-claws! Screaming something about 'Shiftlock', like I even know who that *is*...and he wouldn't go away, so I had to get out of there fast," Arcee tells Prowl. She gives Rung a fond look. "Well I think it's amazing that we're going to be able to work together!" "Like I said," Rung reaffirms, "Prowl played a major part in me being here. If you think it's amazing, you ought to thank him," he says, with a nod, his brows quirking at Prowl. "I'm sure you all would function just fine without me being among the Autobot rank, besides, what right do you have to tell me who to thank and who not to thank? I'll thank you if I please," Rung replies. "I'm sorry about that happening to you Arcee, if you'd rather get repairs.." "Oh, I think the leg can wait," Arcee says. "...The world's changing so quickly now. Everyone I know is choosing a side, out of necessity. Because the one thing more dangerous now than proclaiming you support a particular party, is proclaiming that you don't back any of them." Rung nods, looking tired. "Yes, well, do you know firmly where you stand?" he asks, giving her a curious look. "Are you sure?" Rung asks. "I don't want to be a bother..." "You're no bother," Arcee insists with a grin. "And yes, I'm very sure I made the right choice, now. Prowl *can* be pretty convincing on a personal level...when he wants to be, that is. Look at it this way...it isn't you against the world anymore. We're all going to be able to band together and make a difference, now!" Rung sighs. "Y-yes. Of course." But he sounds very uncertain, as if coming here was a last resort for him. Which, actually, it was. "I'm... happy for you," he says very quietly, almost inaudibly. Then he perks up a little. "Oh, he didn't convince me to do anything. It was my choice, out of gratefulness to him among other things, to join." He nods weakly with a shrug. "If you say so..." "Blast Off?" Prowl frowns, well he'd known Blast Off had escaped during the Kolkular incident. "Well if you insist on delaying repairs then I suppose I can't stop you, since the damage isn't severe. But do be careful." He looks slightly annoyed at Rung's stubbornness. "Of course we can function without you at the moment, but times are changing, Rung. And I think we will be much better off having someone with your expertise." The officer sighs. "I suppose I might as well show you to your hab suite and office, since no one else is moving." He starts toward the gravlift. Arcee is moving! She's just...moving slower than usual. And she's helping Rung carry his strange office knick-knacks. "Yes, it was Blast Off. In *Nyon*, by the way," she calls after Prowl. Rung follows Prowl, but stays in step with Arcee. He sighs again, suddenly seeming concerned. "How is Blast Off by the way? I haven't heard from him in ages.." Rung just chuckles. "Expertise?Oh, officer, please, you're too much. You're embarrassing me with your accolades." A pause. "?" he radios her privately. Prowl remains ahead of the two of them, stepping into a gravlift that will take them to the sector where the troop quarters are and waits for the other two. He ignores Rung's comments. Arcee looks a bit awkward even before she gets Rung's tightbeam. She isn't sure if she should say anything about Blast Off. "Blast Off is kind of a long story, but last time I saw him, he looked just fine," she mentions, and leaves it at that. "<< Prowl? Don't let his attitude fool you. I didn't trust him at all when I first met him, >> Arcee radios Rung. << But just...work with him for a while. Give things a chance. When I came here I didn't realize just how little I knew about the situation we're facing. Now, I'm just so glad I stayed instead of quitting. >>" "..." Rung looks sad at that. He seems to know that there's so much more between the lines of what she just said, but here and now isn't the time to speak about it. "" "Blast Off is a criminal." Prowl replies to Rung's question about the Combaticon. The doors to the gravlift slide shut once the two of them along with the drones and Rung's possessions enter. Touching the controls, the officer commands it to move to the appropriate floor. "And as such, you are forbidden interaction with him as per the terms of the remediation agreement." (Hmm, remediation agreement?) Arcee thinks to herself curiously. She's heard those words before, typically in Senate parlance when referencing particular cases. But she wasn't sure what was involved with Rung's particular case. She looks over at Prowl briefly, then stares down at the lift floor. << ...I've seen him smile before, >>" Arcee tightbeams Rung. "<< True story. >>" Rung doesn't respond to Prowl’s comment at all, instead, he glances over at Arcee with a chuckle. "" He smiles. "< Isn't he adorable? You know, we all ought to encourage him to smile more. Was it directed at you?>" Prowl is completely unaware of the private conversation going on between Rung and Arcee. Since no one has made any comment in response to his statement about Blast Off, he simply continues on in silence. The gravlift signals softly that it has arrived on the designated floor. The doors slide open again and he leads out into a long corridor lined with hab suites. Arcee follows along, still trying to give the appearance of somewhat detatched apathy so Prowl won't think there's some sort of conversation about him in progress. "<< Yeah, and...agreed on all points. Not sure how much you'll be able to convince him to soften up, though. I mean his whole job is kind of hinged around being a tough mech. But he definitely has feelings. >>" Rung shrugs. "" Rung follows Prowl into the gravlift. Prowl continues down toward the end of the corridor, where there are a few empty hab suites with office spaces attached to them. "Here." he says, gesturing toward them in general. "Have your pick of these." They're the same size, though perhaps have different furnishings or paint. "I can supply you with an access code once you've made your decision." Arcee can't help but think it would be terribly amusing to try to get Prowl to smile. But then again, she almost laughed when Prowl ordered her to catch Blast Off -- and she did that! So maybe Rung isn't entirely off the mark. Who knew what the future would bring? It was anyone's guess. "<< Well you *are* the expert. I'm just going to have to take your word on this one. But I'm pretty sure Prowl's 'significant other'...is his *job*. Soooo, therefore, I think he might already be 'taken'. >>" "How kind of you," Rung says, peering around at the empty hab suites Prowl is gesturing to. He grins broadly. "Here, this one looks suitable," he says, walking over to the hab suite on their left. "Thank you," he says to Prowl. "< I wouldn't say that so fast. He may be utterly devoted to his job simply because he has never considered there was anything else to be utterly devoted to besides that, if you know what I mean>" <3 Kind? Rung was so strange. Prowl just shakes his head. "Every soldier is entitled to living quarters at the Decagon, even those on probation." He states, handing the psychiatrist small data slug with the access codes, room number, and other information regarding the selected hab suite. The officer then turns and opens the door to the unit. It's likely not as lavish as his previous space in Iacon, but it's fairly nice. There's certainly plenty of room for all his things, and there is already a desk and workstation along with a recharge slab. Arcee says "Well, gentlemen, I think I'm headed to the Repair Bay now...Prowl, I'll get that report in shortly." Arcee turns to head back toward the lift, then she stops for a moment and grins at Rung. "Let me know when you've settled in."" "Well, gentlemen, I think I'm headed to the Repair Bay now...Prowl, I'll get that report in shortly." Arcee turns to head back toward the lift, then she stops for a moment and grins at Rung. "Let me know when you've settled in." "Oh, perfect!" Rung says, with a delighted smile. "Thank you, officer, you are /so/ kind," he says again, pulling the wobbly wagon into said habsuite. He glances over at Arcee. "Goodnight, my dear~ Be safe and I will be certain to let you know when I've settled in." Prowl briefly toward Arcee as she takes her leave...and, did his gaze just linger on her retreating figure just a moment longer before turning back to Rung? -No-. "Good." he replies, as the drones immediately begin helping Rung unpack his things. "If you have need of any additional accommodations, be sure to speak to Flare, the requisitions officer for this wing." Rung chuckles and watches Prowl's body language towards Arcee, but doesn't comment on it. "Of course," he says amiably. "Oh, and one more thing~" He walks over to his box of belongings and produces a strange little object that resembles a Rubik's cube. Of course it is similar in function, but has a sudoku twist with numbers to it and gives the user a time limit for solving the puzzle. Nearly impossible for an ordinary mech, but for someone like Prowl, it will serve as a pleasant challenge. Rung hands it to Prowl, beaming. "I..." Prowl stares at the strange little puzzle, looking utterly baffled. There is a long, awkward silence before he finally asks, "...do you want me to help you solve it?" "If you would like to," Rung says, "but I needn't be present. The cube will give you a new pattern to solve each time." He smiles. "It is a gift for you to keep. I hope you like it." A gift? People don't give Prowl gifts. Rung is even stranger than he originally thought. "Um--thank you." he takes the puzzle. "I doubt I'll have time to dedicate to a game, but I...appreciate the sentiment." Then he regains his composure and turns to leave. "Now if there is nothing else..." Rung smiles. "Of course--but I think it would be good for you to play with it every once in a while, when I bought it I was told it can serve as a stress reliever and clear your thoughts. You're welcome," Rung answers cheerfully, "and no, that's all." He turns and starts unpacking the rest of the boxes. Prowl sighs as he turns to leave. "Like I said, I don't have time to worry about what's good for -me-. My position simply doesn't allow it. Good cycle to you, Rung." The door hisses shut.